Little Mysterious house in the Woods
by AngieXRosyX
Summary: Matt and Mello get into a fight and Matt runs off. He finds a strange house in the middle of the woods.


**Angie: Tis ish me first one-shot! **

**Rosy: yay go angie-kins!**

**Angie: …. YAY! **

**Rosy: everyone should pat Angies head *pat pat***

**Angie: YAY!**

**Mello:… I think I just went deaf….**

**Matt: WHAT?**

**Rosy: I'm fine wats up with you guys angie isn't loud.**

**Angie: TIS IS THE GREATEST DEH OF ME LIFE!**

**Rosy: hahaha ok ang wateva lets start this thing!**

**Mello: yes… please get on with the fucking story!**

**Rosy: OH NO the music is gone!**

**Angie: I gots it!**

**Rosy: tanks u :D STOP POKING ME!**

**Matt: *lights a cigarette* **

**Rosy and Angie and Mello: MATT!**

**Matt: What?**

**Everyone: NO SMOKING UNLESS YOUR ON FIRE!**

**Matt:… Fine…. *puts it out and pouts***

**Rosy: on with the friggun story**

**Angie: I AM NOT A BAD MAN EVEN THOUGH I DO BAD THINGS!**

**Rosy: you're not a man u baka no hentai!**

**Angie: Anyway! *blushing* Hehehe… THE SHOW MUST GO ON!**

**Everyone: we own nothing!**

Matt walked into his and Mello's room playing his Nintendo DSI. He was playing Kirby Canvas Curse. Don't ask, Linda got it for him for his birthday which was two months ago. He obviously wasn't paying attention, because suddenly Mello jumped up from his place on his bed.

"What the hell, Matt? That was a perfectly good piece of chocolate!" Mello shouted, causing Matt to pause his game. Mello looked really pissed and Matt had no idea what he had done. What did him walking into the room have to do with chocolate?

"What?" he asked, DSI still in his hands. Mello pushed him backwards, revealing a snapped piece of chocolate on the wooden floor.

"You stepped on it!"

"What's it even doing on the floor?" Matt asked, completely annoyed. Mello snatched Matt's DSI out of his hands and chucked it at the wall.

"What the fuck, Mello?" Matt shouted.

"You stepped on my chocolate, you… you… you stripped cherry!"

"I didn't know it was there!"

"Well you would've if you hadn't been playing fucking video games!" he pointed to the shattered technology on the floor.

"You didn't have to break my DSI! You owe me a new one, you blonde pixie!"

"Pixie?"

"Yes! You are a pixie!" Mello glared at Matt, then walked over to Matt's desk. He opened a drawer and took out Matt's last pack of cigarettes. He threw them to the ground and stomped on them.

"MELLO!" Matt yelled, pushing Mello away from the crushed package of cancer sticks.

"You deserve it for calling me a pixie!"

"You didn't have to break all of them! These are expensive, you jack ass!" Matt had tears forming in his eyes, but the goggles hid that from Mello.

"Chocolate is more expensive then cancer sticks, Matt!" Matt didn't look up at him, instead he just stood and ran from the room. He didn't want Mello to see him cry.

'Why is he being so freakin mean?' he thought, running out of the orphanage.

Mello watched as Matt ran across the lawn. "Humph… he deserved it…" He said to himself, turning away. He couldn't help but feel guilty though.

Matt ran deeper into the woods, knowing full well that he was out of the property of Whammy. He didn't care. He knew he was smarter then everyone, he just didn't show it. He just didn't want Mello to be mad at him if he ever got ahead of both him and Near. Without realizing it, Matt stopped just behind a large house. Well, it wasn't as large as Whammy's but it was large for an average house. He leaned on the wall and slid down to the ground. He pushed his goggles down to his neck and let the tears flow freely down his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Kagome was tending to her rose garden with Inume. Apparently, her two boys had destroyed her garden… AGAIN! Suddenly, she saw a flash of red. 'Shippo?' she thought. 'He's supposed to be inside. He's grounded.' Kagome stood.

"Keep working, Inume." She headed towards where she saw the red disappear. When she got to the side of the house, she heard quiet sobs. Now that worried her. Kagome walked to the back of the house, seeing a small redheaded boy with a long sleeve stripped shirt and jeans. His face was hidden in his arms. She sat next to him and pulled him into her arms. He tensed, his tears immediately wetting the front of her shirt.

"It's okay, cute little cherry boy." Kagome patted his head, feeling him relax and started to sob again. Well, whatever happened to him had made him really really sad.

Matt was a little worried about the stranger who suddenly hugged him but she sounded and smelled nice so he couldn't help himself. He cried for about ten more minutes before he pulled away and looked at the lady's face.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." She said with a smile. "What's your name?"

"I'm Matt. I live at the orphanage." Kagome nodded, looking at the boy's freckled face and green eyes. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and wiped his eyes. Matt blinked, not sure what to do.

"Uh… thanks…" he muttered, blushing the color of his hair. Kagome pinched his cheeks, making him blush darker.

"You're so cute!" she squealed, taking his hand dragging him back around to the front of the house. Inume looked up, curious as to where her mother got a little boy. He was about one or two years younger than her.

"Mom… who's this?" Inume asked, looking back up at her mother.

"This is Matt. He lives at the orphanage over there." Inume nodded, she put away all the tools she was using and wiped her hands on her pants. "Well how bout some tea." Matt blinked, completely confused with why this girl had dog ears.

"Uh… sure…"

"I wasn't asking if you wanted any. You're having tea whether you like it or not you want any." Matt gave her an odd look.

"Uh…. Okay?" Kagome laughs, amused by how well they were getting along considering who her daughter took after. They went inside, sitting down while Kagome made the tea. There was a crash upstairs and Kagoya came running down like the devil was after him.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" Yelled a husky voice. Matt flinched, remembering the fight he had with Mello. Kagoya stopped, looking at Matt curiously until there was the sound of feet stomping down the stairs.

"Kagoya, you are in sooo much" the man trailed off as he stared pointedly at Matt.

"Who's that?" he asked, turning to Kagome. Kagome didn't even look at him.

"That's Matt. He's from the orphanage."

"What's he doing here?"

"I found him so I thought, 'why not bring him here for a while?'" the man shrugged and continued to chase Kagoya around the house.

Kagome looked over at Matt. "The older man is my husband, Inuyasha. The one he is chasing is my son, Kagoya. The bratty girl is my daughter Inume." In the background you could hear someone saying 'HEY!'. Matt nodded, looking back at the stairs as someone else came down. It was another man, with fiery red hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He had sea green eyes and wore a fur vest over a blue kimono top and blue hakama pants. The guy was the description of a Japanese man from the feudal era. Matt had to study it in class for the exam once.

"And that's my adopted son, Shippo. He lost his parents when he was young." Matt smiled and waved. Shippo smiled and waved back.

"He's got red hair… like I do." Shippo sat down across from Matt.

"Ya but he has cherry red. You have flame red because of your abilities." Kagome placed tea in front of the two and proceeded to call the others to the table. When everyone sat down she served some cookies.

"Kagoya what did you do to get chased?" Inume asked.

"Nothin. Why?" Kagoya said nervously. Shippo and Kagome both chuckled. Inuyasha only keh'd in response when Inume asked him.

Matt was enjoying the small conversations between everyone so much that he didn't notice just how late it was. He started to play with Inume and Kagoya when he happened to look up at the clock. It was nearly 9:00.

"Crap I gotta go!" He got up to leave when Inume grabbed his wrist. "What?"

"Let Shippo take you home it's dark."

Matt thought about for a second before saying yes. He and Shippo set out with only one flashlight. When they got to the edge of the property Shippo handed Matt the flashlight. Then turned and walked away before Matt could complain.

Matt snuck into his room and immediately went to bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Matt was gone. Mello had went to wake him up for breakfast but was met with an empty bed. He had heard Matt sneak into the room at about 9:30ish last night. He ran downstairs to see if he was there. He ran into Near on the way.

"Hey Sheep Boy! Have you seen Matt?"

"No…..I have not seen Matt." Near twirled his hair while looking thoughtful. "You should ask Watari."

Mello walked away from him and towards Watari's office. He knocked and walked in. he went up to Watari's desk and asked about Matt.

"He went to go meet some friends."

"Where?"

"He didn't tell me anything else Mello." Watari got back to the paperwork he was doing and Mello left to go find food.

Matt was sitting in Kagome's living room waiting for the rest of them to wake up. He had come to bring back the flashlight and was talked into eating breakfast with them. So far Kagome hadn't asked why he was crying and for that he was grateful.

"So Matt what's your orphanage like?" Matt jumped at the unexpected voice. He turned and came face to face with Inume.

"Oh well its big and nice?" Inume rolled her eyes. "What else?"

Matt was at a loss for words. He had never been asked a question like this before. Inume waited, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Well?"

"It's… a big old English home. Has about 26 other orphans. There's not a lot of rooms so we have roommates. The floor is always wood and there are rugs on the floor in the great room and bedrooms. The headmaster is a drunk old man named Rodger. We get to play in the courtyard. We get to have our weird kinks and stuff," he explained, telling everything he knew about the place. It was just too boring to look up.

"Sounds like a nice place."

"I guess… you get used to it…" When the others woke up, Kagome already had breakfast ready and on the table. Everyone gathered to the table. Matt sipped at his orange juice.

"What's your roommate like?" Matt spit it out, landing on Kagoya in front of him.

"Sorry…" Matt said.

"Yeah… right." Kagoya got up to wash himself off.

"So… what's he like?" Inume insisted.

"He's a big fat jerk who looks like a blonde pixie and he constantly yells at me and he… he…" Matt almost burst into tears, but Inuyasha placed his hand on the boy's head (he was sitting next to him).

"He made you cry… didn't he?" Kagome asked, softly. Matt looked down at his lap, Inuyasha's hand still on his head, but he nodded.

By the end of the day, Inuyasha was the one who walked him back to the orphanage.

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, whatever." Matt smiled and ran back to Whammy's. He snuck back into his room and slid into bed. He fell asleep, happier than a bird with a French fry.

When Matt woke up, he sat up and looked around. He wanted to go see Kagome and them again. Mello was awake but he was pretending to be asleep. Matt got up and got dressed, walking out of the room. Mello stood, fully dressed, and followed him. Near was hiding under the bed, curious to see where Matt was going at an ungodly hour. They tailed him into the woods, trying to be as ninja as possible.

"Where is he going?" Mello whispered.

"To that house…" Near pointed to the house that was up ahead. Matt was hurrying to get to the house like there was no tomorrow.

"I can't believe there's a house out here…" Mello whispered. Near shrugged obviously just as curious as Mello. They crept up to the house until they could hear voices and what they were talking about.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?" asked a woman.

"Sure. I love your cooking," said Matt's voice. He was hanging with an older woman?

"Matty-kins! You're here!" said a more girlish voice. Mello looked into the window to see Matt being smothered by a girl that was older than them. Kagome looked out the window, noticing a white head and a yellow head. That was interesting. She could see blue eyes and grey eyes. They had probably followed Matt. By the time everyone was awake, Kagome worried the children outside would get hungry.

"Well… we have more guests and it would be rude to ignore them. I'm going to invite them in." Kagome stood and went outside, spotting a boy in all white with white hair. He had a toy robot in his hand. The other was a tall blonde with black clothes and he was holding a untouched chocolate bar.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Mello glared at her and stood, almost as tall as her. Near stood too, him being a lot shorter then both of them. Kagome smiled and led them into the house. Near came in first, his thumb in his mouth, then Mello. Matt gasped, trying his hardest not to look at the blonde.

"So… what're your names?" Kagome asked, getting them chairs. Mello was seated next to Matt and Near next to Mello.

"I'm Mello. This is Near."

"Awww… aren't you two just cute?" Inume squealed. Mello glared while Near twirled his hair between two fingers. Matt sat as far as he could go away from Mello. Mello noticed and turn to Matt.

"I guess I owe you an apology…" He said.

"Apology? You broke my DSI! A simple apology won't just cut the fact that you shattered it!" Matt shouted, standing from his chair. Mello stayed seated, looking up at Matt. Everyone watched silently.

"If you listen to what I have to say, maybe you'll calm down." Matt glared at him before sitting back down.

"I know it wasn't very fair of me to break your DSI. I know it was new and I know what I did was wrong. I know that your cancer sticks are expensive, but I broke them anyway. Actually, I can't remember what we were even fighting about." Matt listened, not hearing what he wanted to hear.

"So… I took my own money and bought you this." That caught Matt's interest. He looked at Mello who was holding out a black wrapped box. Matt took it, wondering what it was. He shook it slightly, causing a worried look to cross Mello's face. Everyone was still silent as they watched Matt open it. Much to his surprise, there was a black and white DSI in the box along with his favorite brand of cigarettes. Kagome frowned when she saw the cigarettes but she let it slide… for now.

"Mello… you…"

"Got you a new one. Of both." Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's neck, who hesitantly hugged him back. Near sat quietly watching like the others. Kagoya had looked away, finding that just a bit weird.

When Mello, Matt and Near were walking back to the orphanage, Mello looked at Matt.

"What?"

"Why would you leave so early just to see them?" he asked, his blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"Because I wanted to eat breakfast with them."

"Oh…"

"Wanna come with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah…"

"How about you Near?" Matt asked. Near shrugged, still playing with his hair.


End file.
